User blog:XTinkerBellx/How to Get Involved in the Barbie Movies Fandom
Disclaimer: You are not a bad fan if you don't do any of these things. You're a good fan whether you only watch the Barbie movies online and don't tell anyone about it, or you own all the movies and have an online following. I hope everyone who reads this gets new ideas on how to have fun in the fandom, because I don't want anyone to be lonely. If you are too shy to do any of this, you can always talk to me and I'll be your friend. I am shy myself, but you can meet some wonderful fans if you go and socialise. When I joined Fanpop, I was worried I wouldn't make any friends, but now I have 158 fans on there. Before Fanpop, I went on a Barbie movies forum that is now sadly closed, but I am involved in the fandom now by having a YouTube channel, and I edit this wiki so people can be updated about Barbie movies and get information. Want to get involved in the Barbie movies fandom, but you don't know how? Here are my 10 tips: #Talk to other fans. There are lots of fans on Facebook, Tumblr, here and on Fanpop. #Make a fansite. You can do this easily on blogging websites like Wordpress, Blogspot and Tumblr. You could post things like updates and your opinions and thoughts on Barbie movies. Examples of Barbie movie fansites are Barbie Doll Movies and Barbie Universe. #Do you know Barbie movie fans offline? Why not have a viewing party? You can make snacks and then sit together and watch your favourite Barbie movies. You could have an online viewing party too if you liveblog and livestream a movie! #Create fanart. You can post it on DeviantArt, Fanpop or a blogging website. However, do not steal people's fanart. Always ask for permission to repost fanart, and always give credit. #Write your own stories. Also known as fanfiction, you can post these on FanFiction.net, Wattpad, Fanpop, blogging websites, and AO3. #Dress up! It's almost halloween now and you could dress as a Barbie character. If you are small enough, you could fit into an official costume, but you could make your own cosplay. This can be a group project if you do it with a friend, like how these two friends dressed as Queen Erika and Princess Anneliese! #Create OC's. These are original characters. You can post these on the Barbie movies fanon wiki. #Make videos. You can post them on YouTube and other video hosting websites. Your videos could be AMV's, which are animated music videos. Know a song that you think would be perfect for a Barbie movie, character or couple? You could make a music video for them! #Roleplay. This is pretending to be a character. You can do this online with a Tumblr Ask blog, or you can find other people to roleplay with and create a whole adventure! To do this offline, you can do LARP (live action roleplay), or you can use Barbie dolls. You know what that is, you probably did it as a kid like I did! #Show that you're a fan by buying the Barbie movies and the merchandise. You could buy the dolls, DVDs, books, and you could buy Barbie annuals or issues of the Barbie magazine when you notice it featuring things from Barbie movies. Category:Blog posts